


Umami

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Iruka has a thing for Ramen, Iruka is not horny on main. He's HUNGRY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Iruka eats birthday ramen with Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Iruka's Birthday





	Umami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChiaRoseKuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/gifts).



> Umami (/uːˈmɑːmi/ うま味 [ɯmami]) or savoury taste is one of the five basic tastes (together with sweetness, sourness, bitterness, and saltiness). It has been described as savoury and is characteristic of broths and cooked meats.
> 
> ChiaRoseKuro, 
> 
> I had started something else but it didn't work out for the time limit so I really hope you like this. Even if it's mostly about Iruka and ramen XD

Iruka sat down on what he privately liked to think of as his stool at Ichiraku. It was second from Teuchi’s right side and put him in the owner’s peripheral vision. It was a spot that made sure Iruka was never without ramen unless he wanted to be. And today was the day of special ramen. It was birthday ramen. Iruka vibrated with excitement.

“I said we could go anywhere you wanted and I would pay. I promised to even pay if you picked the most expensive place in town. I wouldn’t have minded, you know,” Kakashi said and he dropped down into the stool next to Iruka. “I can afford to treat you.”

“I know. But this is where I want to eat,” Iruka said, cheerfully. He waved to Teuchi who was tending to baskets of noodles.

“Well, it is your birthday and I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Kakashi said with a sigh.

Iruka ignored Kakashi for a moment, stopping short of cheering out loud when Teuchi appeared with a bowl of ramen. He put it down without ceremony in front of Iruka.

“Happy birthday, Iruka-sensei,” Teuchi said. Ayame stood next to him to echo the sentiment.

“Thank you both!” Iruka chirped. “It looks wonderful.”

Iruka snagged the spoon and dipped it into the broth. He watched the spoon fill before bringing it to his mouth and taking a large sip. Iruka moaned in pleasure.

“It’s so delicious, Teuchi-san,” Iruka said. “The best ramen ever.”

Kakashi laughed and shook his head.

"You have ramen here all the time," Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"But it's my birthday ramen. It's special.”

"If you say so."

Kakashi's tone showed that he didn't believe it. Iruka sighed. Kakashi didn't understand.

"Look at the presentation first.” Iruka gestured to his bowl.

"It looks the same as ever." Kakashi didn't roll his eyes but Iruka could hear it in his voice.

"Then you're not paying attention," Iruka said, bluntly. He pushed the bowl towards Kakashi so he could take a better look. "See how artfully Teuchi-san arranged pork and vegetables so the colours all pop? The pretty fan of nori strips and the menma in small squares? The line of chopped onion not sprinkles? He left the egg whole for me so I can cut it with my chopsticks and let the yolk spread in the broth."

"Sure."

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Kakashi's placating tone.

“He used both nori and menma because he knows I prefer to have both even though most places only give you one or the other. He put in extra bean sprouts because I like to nibble them. He gave me julienned carrots, not sliced for the same reason. And extra pieces of double seared pork that he soaks in a special sauce before searing it.”

Kakashi gave him an indulgent nod. Iruka frowned at him and decided he needed to give Kakashi a thorough education.

“But those aren’t the most important thing,” Iruka said. He gesticulated with his spoon. “It’s about umami.”

“What?”

“The flavour. The full, complete richness of Teuchi’s specially blended miso broth. The on that takes so long to make he only cooks it for festivals,” Iruka said. Iruka took a slurping sip from his spoon. Iruka closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure again. He clutched his spoon to his chest and wiggled on his seat in delight. “It is hands down the best miso in the world. Teuchi’s shio and shoyu are fantastic and his normal miso is great. They’re proof of his shokunin. But his special miso. It’s an example of kodawari. There aren’t enough words to describe the taste. It’s as close to perfect as anyone could ever manage.”

“It’s a special blend for festivals. And for certain teachers' birthdays.” Teuchi added, looking quite amused by Iruka’s dramatics. Ayame had her face buried in her hands and her shoulders were shaking . Iruka could still hear her snorting. Teuchi was grin was huge. “I have to make it to celebrate a man with such an experienced and discerning palate.”

“Yes. It’s my birthday ramen. And it’s special,” Iruka said, stabbing in Kakashi’s direction with his chopsticks.

“OK.”

Kakashi still didn’t look like he quite believed Iruka but the teacher had more important things to turn his attention to. He looked down at his bowl and bit his lip. Iruka gave another happy wiggle before snagging a piece of pork. The char was perfect. Iruka bit into it and let his eyes fall shut. It was crispy, then soft. The meat just the right texture and doneness. The fat was rich and salty in his mouth. Iruka swayed. It was like being drunk. An otherworldly perfection had descended to the mortal plane and Iruka was allowed the pleasure of putting it in his mouth. Iruka chewed slowly, letting moved around his mouth until he finally swallowed. Iruka let out a contented breath. He had savoured it. Iruka looked down to the remaining piece of pork still clutched in his chopstick. He devoured it without hesitation. The dam had broken. Iruka was starving. He attacked his dinner with gusto.

“What would you like, Kakashi-sensei?” Ayame asked.

Her voice sounded strangled like she was choking back laughter. Iruka ignored it in favour of cutting his egg in half with his chopsticks. Teuchi had left the yolk soft the way that Iruka liked it. It oozed into the broth into a little pool Iruka had made in the noodles. Iruka plucked a strip of nori and a piece of menma and stacked them together, then dunked them in the yolk. He stuffed the mess in his mouth and hummed.

The egg was a little mangled from his efforts and would be awkward to pick up with his chopsticks. Iruka manfully continued, managing to grab the egg white just right to get a little broth to sit in the space that the yolk used to occupy. Iruka shoved it in his mouth, feeling a little sad that some of the broth dripped down his chin.

A napkin appeared next to him. Iruka snatched it up and wiped at his face.

“Easy there, sensei. No one is going to take it away from you.”

“Anyone that tries to take my ramen away is going to lose a limb,” Iruka threatened. He shot Kakashi a glare for even thinking it and turned his attention back to his ramen.

He snatched up a bean sprout and took little nibbling bites of it while he watched Teuchi prepare Kakashi's ramen.

"What do you think, Iruka-sensei? Willing to share?" Teuchi asked.

Iruka glared at Kakashi for a moment. Kakashi held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. I suppose," Iruka sighed.

"It must be love if you're willing to share your birthday ramen," Kakashi teased. Iruka narrowed his eyes.

"Don't make me change my mind," Iruka threatened.

“Please may I have some of your extra special birthday ramen?” Kakashi asked.

“Fine,” Iruka said. “One bowl, for comparison purposes only.”

Kakashi chuckled. Iruka ignored him and began to decimate his first of several bowls. By the time Iruka was willing to turn his attention to anything that wasn’t ramen; he had cleaned out three bowls and was savouring his fourth.

It took several mouthfuls of noodles for Iruka to realize Kakashi was staring at him.

“What?” Iruka asked around his mouthful of noodles.

“You look pretty happy,” Kakashi observed.

“Of course I’m happy,” Iruka said. “I had a nice day off, I got a card and letter from Naruto, I got special ramen for supper and you promised to spend all evening with me. It’s a really good birthday.”

Kakashi smiled at him and Iruka couldn’t help but smile back. Iruka tried not to flush when Kakashi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek but he failed. Teuchi made a tsking sound at the display but was smiling. Ayame gave a little giggle.

“Happy birthday,” Kakashi whispered in his ear.

“Thank you, Kakashi,” Iruka said. He grinned at Kakashi. “Now admit that my birthday ramen is amazing and the best ramen you’ve ever had.”

Kakashi only laughed in reply.

End


End file.
